


All Hallows Eve

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Murder, trick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Tim, Damian trick for the prompt "someone comes face-to-face with the Angel of Death…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrissy_sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/gifts).



One should never mess with things you don’t understand. Always heed this advice. Ignore it at your peril. For those who ignore it. Are those most in peril.

Unfortunately for Tommy Elliot, he never took anyone’s advice.

He didn’t take Harley Quinn’s when she warned him that only mad men messed with the Bat’s kids.

He didn’t take Scarecrow’s when he warned him that fear gas was not something to be used lightly.

He didn’t take Two Face’s when he was warned that Halloween wasn’t a night to try anything risky.

Tommy Elliot believed he knew better than everyone.

And so he lured three little bats to an abandoned warehouse on All Hallows Eve. And then he pumped the warehouse full of fear gas to turn them into little scaredy bats. And then he went inside, because what fun is playing a trick if you don’t get the treat?

Tim saw him first. 

... A blond in red, emerging from the gas. 

... An avenging angel. 

... Azreal. 

He took his bo staff and he swung it hard, and with a **crack** caved in his skull.

Damian saw him next. 

... An elderly man, immersed in sickly green. 

... The Demon’s Head. 

... Grandfather.

He took a batarang kept razor sharp, and with a **thwip** he sliced his neck.

Jason saw him last. 

... A shapely blonde, surrounded with cigarette smoke and a crazed laugh. 

... A wicked mother. 

... Sheila.

He took his gun and aimed true, and with a **bang** he shot him dead.

Now poor Tommy can’t listen to anyone at all.

He can warn them though.

One should never mess with things you don’t understand.


End file.
